


Mea Maxima Culpa

by Awenseth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had been summoned by Kronos for an audience with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Maxima Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, this was not actually my starting idea for my first story up here, but the other one no matter how I looked at it might end up as a multi-chapter story while this can be done as a short one-shot. The story is set somewhere in the fourth book before Percy and co. found out who plays host for Kronos. The idea is crack, but who knows, with evil Titan Lords and please if his kids went for anything they found attractive then why should this be strange. 
> 
> Also as a note, last time I checked was I a girl who is still trying to publish her first book, I’m still in my early twenties and don’t live even near America so this means that no I’m not the author, I don’t get paid for this or have property rights for the books or characters who aren’t OCs.

The heavy door shut behind him with a loud bang, echoing in the eerie silence of the silent basement like room containing the golden coffin. The air felt chilly, it was as if the shadows danced around in some kind of macabre dance, swallowing all for of light till the only thing one could clearly see in the room would be the coffin. 

How ironic, that this crypt like room would soon become his grave while the being inside the golden sarcophagus would be fully alive again. 

Faint footsteps bounced back from the blank walls like a heartbeat. He had been requested to come here, none of the monsters or members of they armies were allowed to enter this room except if the unlikely happened and the Gods themselves attack them. He scoffed at the ridiculous thought; the Gods were lazy and so full of themselves that they would not attack them. It had been too bad that he could not get rid of that annoying Perseus Jackson; he had turned both Annabeth and Thalia against him. He still remembered last year by the incident with Atlas and now this year in the arena, he could not understand why they let themselves be blinded. The Gods didn’t care about them, they used them and he will bring them down, start anew, a new Golden Age no matter what sacrifices needed to be brought to reach they goal. There was still some chance that his two friends would see the truth of his words, they will come to him, he was sure about that. 

“I see that you have come at my summon, my little servant.” come the deep, cruel voice from seemingly all around him, making the hair stand up at the base of his neck. The air had turned colder and carried an unsettling feeling of evil in it. 

“What do you wish from me my Lord?” he asked to humour the voice, not reacting to being called a servant, it was better then ‘sacrifice’ for that is what he was now. 

A chuckle answered the question. 

“Come closer and open the lid of my sarcophagus, we have some things to get done before we start the last phase of our plan to overthrow those foolish children.” he was really not sure if Kronos was referring to the demigods or the Gods themselves, but he had no time think about it then he was already standing in front of the coffin. 

Why were his hands trembling as he touched the icy lid? 

The golden lid slid away effortlessly, revealing the body of the Titan Lord or what could be seen from his form then the only thing he could see was a mass of swirling darkness with lines of gold, the parts which bind themselves together. The Titan had not felt the need to show him his true from, only this mass of dark energy, his black soul which he would soon house in himself. 

“Good little servant, now lean closer, don’t forget that soon we will start the last phase of our plan, but before that I would like to show you my appreciation.” he didn’t like the sudden chill which had run through his body at those words nor the fact that all his instincts were screaming at him to try running no matter how futile it may be. 

“My Lord…” his voice sounded uncertain as he leaned closer. 

“So is it right little servant, come closer.”

A sickening, icy feeling as the hands of swirling dark mass reached out, pulling closer. Panic, dread, the wish to flee, but his body refused to react to his mind. Cruel, deep laughter, mocking him while the darkness slowly crept around him, sliding slowly under his clothes. He wanted to scream, but not sound left his mouth. 

“Don’t resist, enjoy the great blessing which till now had been given to so few.” the voice hissed into his ear before the shadow covered his mouth, making him gag and struggle when something pushed itself down his throat, nearly choking him. Did he really expect that he would be enjoying this? Finally the intruder left his mouth, spit was tickling down the side of his chin as he gasped for the precious air while the Titan laughed in delight at him, those unfeeling golden eyes boring into his blue ones. “Do you feel scared? Are you regretting joining me?” Why was he asking this?

“No, this is what I have decided to do and only a fool would not fear you.” he answered with a tight tone, the dark mass was still under his clothes, clawing at his skin, leaving red gashes behind on the smooth surface. One of the cold tendrils brushed against his nipple, making his body flinch at the unwanted, unknown touch. 

“Then why do you resist me, be repulsed from something all teenagers experience, even the Gods themselves had not turned they backs to it.” the Titan purred and the tendrils tightened, slowly sliding up his legs as he was pulled into the coffin. 

“I don’t care about what other teenagers do nor about the doings of the Gods.” he brought out, breathing hard as one of the tendrils dug itself into one of his inner tights making him bite back a hiss of pain. “We should stop wasting time, I still need to go to the Underworld to be able to house your soul.” he hoped that this would distract the Titan and he could get out of the situation, but the laugh sounded again, making him sick to the stomach, ripping away his hopes. 

“All in good time, we still have some time and you won’t go anywhere till we are done or have you forgotten young hero that you are my servant, my sacrifice…my slave.” with each word the shadows pressed more and more into his skin, making his body shiver from they coldness, but also from something other. They somehow started to feel like something more then shadows, like skin covered with something slimy. It made him sick to the stomach, he didn’t want to be touched by them, but there was no escape, he was dragged into the coffin, the lid again in place. Everything was covered in darkness, the only thing visible were the cruel golden eyes gazing at him unwavering, but this time he could see a emotion in them, a sick amusement at his impediment humiliation. 

The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as he bit down hard on his under lip, tears moistened his cheeks when all of sudden a tearing, burning pain blossomed in his body as the shadow forced its way inside his body, not caring for the damage it will cause only pushing deeper and deeper, ripping the virgin skin along its wake. No monster before had caused till to this day to cause him so much pain then those creatures had only caused him wounds, but this pain was worse then anything before, because it not only hurt him, but also shattered something inside of him. 

“Give into me little slave, stop resisting and I will give you pleasure you have never experienced before.” Kronos whispered with fake gentleness, it was sickening him and his tears continued to flow as whatever was inside of him pulled out and rammed back inside while another slimy, hand like thing wrapped around him member, switching between pumping it dry and massaging it roughly, pressing against his scrotum and frenulum, pushing inside his urethra creating a strange feeling in his stomach. He didn’t want this, but his body was slowly starting to react to the force stimulation. “You seem to start enjoying yourself little hero.” That was not true, his body was betraying him, he didn’t want this, this was not something they had agreed on when he pledged himself to help Kronos to raise. “Oh little hero, so confused, so naïve and young. Did you forget already? When you pledged yourself to me” a new harsh thrust, going deeper, ripping tissue, roughly pushing against something which forced him to bite down oven more to hold back the moan wanting to rip itself from his throat. “You have in that minute pledged your mind, soul and body to me, you are mine to do what I please with you. I could have broken your neck anytime I wanted, let the monsters have they fun with you to my own amusement” a new thrust, he wanted to throw up “though still, here I am, gracing you with the blessing that I shall be the first one to ever touch your virginal body, though” a low chuckle “you are that no more so stop holding back, let me hear your voice, say my name.” come the harsh order. 

“N…no…sto…stop it I…plead yo…you…” his voice was hoarse, muffled by the tears streaming uncontrolled from blue eyes and the mix of pain and pleasure raging through his body. He wanted this to end, he didn’t want to be touched by the shadows which felt as if they would be all over his body, slowly crawling under his skin while he was torn into two from his abdomen upwards. 

“Why should I do that? Don’t deny that you are enjoying the attention I’m giving you, this is what you have wanted and you shall receive it.”

“Thi…this is no…not what I wa…wanted!” his voice was cracking, a strange sensation was slowly staring to build in his stomach as that spot inside his abused ass was continuously assaulted adding more and more pleasure to the pain. “St…stop it…Fa…Father help me!” he heard himself yell in despair, the tears burning his eyes, nails clawing at the hard, golden walls in a desperate way to get the lid open which refused. Cold panic clouding his senses slowly with each failed attempt, was this how one felt when buried alive? 

“It is too late to call for your Father, there was a chance when he sent those two heroes and the Cyclops to save you two years ago. You had your chance and you have chosen Luke, you are mine now, there is nothing your Father can do to save you now. It is too late!” and with those words everything crumbled, there was no escape, Kronos was right, it was futile for him to resist. “So is it right Luke, there is no escape from fate young hero.” Blue eyes fell closed as tears continued to flow silently while a wicked tongue licked the crimson blood from his lover lips and chin before sliding down his throat, leaving a trail of saliva and angry bite marks on the smooth skin. 

When the next thrust come did he not attempt to bite it back, letting the moan leave his dry lips. He did not fight back as Kronos kissed him again forcefully, brushing his lips so that they bleed, hissing at the stinging feeling when the Titan licked up the blood like a vampire. He felt hot and cold at the same time, his body arched, moans left his lips each time the bittersweet feeling of pain and pleasure run through his body from the brutal anal assault, from the shadows playing with his penis, clawing at his skin, slipping under it, making him shiver from the cold. 

Then a white flash in front of his closed eyelids, electricity, like lighting cruising through his entire body. 

“Kronos!” he heard himself scream the name so that his throat hurt, but the he had no chance to rest it when soon after calling the cursed name of the beast a scream left his mouth. Something warm was filling him to the brim, burning as the Titan Lord’s seed splashed against the wounds inside his anal canal caused by the rape he had undergone for who knows how long before his ears were filled by cruel laughter and then numbing darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next time Luke come to his senses was on the cold stone ground not far from the golden sarcophagus. He wished that all of that what happened was only one of the usual demigod dreams, but he knew that it would be a lie. His face was still stained with tears, his body was sore and screamed from pain when he tried to stand up and he certainly had no doubt that his body under his clothes was covered by scars while his pants were stained by blood and the Titan’s cum. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him, forcing him to empty his already dry stomach on the ground, scarring his already hurting throat more, but nothing his body did could be worse then the burning shame he felt about what had happened. He couldn’t even blame his father or Percy Jackson for this, Kronos had been right, this is what he had agreed to. The shame only burned stronger when he had realized this and while the tears streamed again from the blue eyes of the disgraced Son of Hermes filled cruel laughter the cold air of the room.

No one else was to blame, the only one at fault was he, Luke Castellan himself, no one else. 

_Owari_

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best works I think and sorry If there should be grammar mistakes left in it, this was a quick work which got interrupted on ocassions through both my parents calling me on my mobile phone.


End file.
